


Looking for sunlight

by ladder_vs_stepladder



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladder_vs_stepladder/pseuds/ladder_vs_stepladder
Summary: Mioda is the sun, and you are a hurricane.





	

The way she sings is nothing like you've ever heard before. Mioda Ibuki screams every note, shattering every eardrum in the stadium. And you, you were so afraid to come here, but now you're glad you did.

Because you are in love with her.

You have a habit of falling in love with people you see only once. Perfect strangers in elevators, tired people in the waiting room, and every cashier at the grocery store. Mioda is the same, you love her so much that it makes you sick, but it will fade. The more you meet her, the less you'll like her.

That is how you are.

It's nothing strange, you are merely the girl who only loves people upon first meeting them. Koizumi accepts you for who you are, and that's what matters. Koizumi is a good friend.

* * *

You meet Mioda after the show, by complete accident.

She's in the coffeeshop that you frequent, and she sits down across from you at a tiny table. She talks, you smile, but you can already feel your attraction fading. You love the idea of people, not the truth behind them.

Mioda seems to like you, a lot. She even gives you her number, and tells you to call.

* * *

You call.

The idea of spending your entire life with Mioda Ibuki by your side is rather appealing, even if you don't have the romantic interest you used to. But you force yourself to keep some kind of distance. Mioda is the sun, and you are a hurricane. If she gets to close, you'll tear her apart.

* * *

Mioda stays. Mioda understands.

She cares more than any other person ever has, she cares even more than Koizumi does.

It's rather amazing.

* * *

 

She kisses you, just once.

You're both drunk, and it's four in the morning. Mioda plants a slobbery kiss on your cheek, and you don't shy away, but you do crinkle your nose. Mioda laughs, and apologizes. Her words are slurred.

Neither of you will remember this in the morning.

* * *

_You stand in a courtroom and watch Nanami Chiaki die and you burn down your classroom and you murder every person who stands in your way because this is despair and you love it you love it you love it so much that it kills you and your throat is so tight but that's the beauty of it all.  
_

* * *

 

Mioda holds your hand.

It is sunny today.

The ocean is gentle, and you are at peace.


End file.
